Shrek Meets Jimmy Neutron (Lemon)
by Zekakke
Summary: Shrek was out, taking in the view, when suddenly he discovered a new friend!
1. Chapter 1

Shrek was walking through his swamp "Donkey?" he asked with his vile ogre breath.

"Oh Shrek! I'm over here!" he hears his furry companion yell from across the swamp "I WAS JUST GOING TO GET SOME WAFFLES"

"Oh Donkey!" Shrek retorts

Shrek thinks

"Hm... Maybe I should go into town too!"

So he makes his way to Far Far Away and breaths in

"Ahh, nothing like fresh pollution!"

Then he hears a crash

 **BANG**

"I should go check that out!" Shrek says

He runs to the crash site to find a boy with a soft serve ice cream- esque hairdo

"Are you okay?" Shrek asks, lifting him up

"Why yes I am" the boy replies

"Hello, I'm Shrek, and your name is?" Shrek replies

"Oh it's Jimmy, Jimmy Neutron" Jimmy answers

"Nice to meet you Jimmy! Say, what is that thing?" Shrek Asks

"Oh, this is my dog, Goddard!" Jimmy replies with

"If you call it a dog, it's a dog, I guess" Shrek retorts

"Why don't you come with me for breakfast" Shrek asks "We've got waffles!"

"Sure!" Jimmy says

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Chatper 2

**Shrek opens the door for Jimmy**

"Welcome to La Swampé de Shrek!" Shrek says

"Oh it's certainly...something" Jimmy responds with

"Shrek! I'm glad you're here! I need help making these waffles an-" Donkey says "who is _THAT?"_

 **Donkey stares at Goddard**

"Oh, that's my robot dog, Goddard!" Jimmy says

 **Goddard barks twice**

[ _Man... That dog is so... HOT]_ Donkey thinks

"Yes why...I'll show Goddard my room, why don't you two try to make the waffles?" Donkey says as he grabs Goddard and runs into his room

"What was that about?" Jimmy asks

"Donkey sure is weird like that" Shrek says

"Donkey sure is..wonky" Jimmy replies with a smug face

 **Shrek and Jimmy share a laugh and continue cooking**

 **"** Hey, you're alright kid" Shrek says

"Thanks man! Say... How about I overclock this waffle maker real quick?" Jimmy asks

"Sure!" Shrek responds with

 **Jimmy pulls out his lucky screwdriver**

 _ **MEANWHILE**_

"So... Goddard... I really like you

Like

A LOT" Donkey tells him

"Bark... Bark Bark Bark? Bark Bark! (Donkey...I...had no idea you felt this way... KISS ME YOU FOOL)"

Goddard barks back

Donkey leans forward and puts his soft lips on Goddards metal bullshit

"I'm ready"

Donkey says as he reveals his 7.5" dick

For you...

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Chaper 3

**Jimmy and Shrek had done it, they made the perfect waffles**

 **It had a perfect amount of syrup, crunch, and fruit in it**

 **They were so excited to share them with their quadriplegic pals**

"GODDARD!" **Jimmy yells**

"DONKEH!" **Shrek roars**

 **Donkey and Goddard are still in the bedroom, slamming**

 **Donkey reaches climax and squirts his cream all over Goddard's face**

 **And they immediately run out after cumming**

"Bark Bark" **Says Goddard, nonchalantly**

"Oh hey guys, you done?" **Asks Donkey**

"Why yes we ar-" **Jimmy stutters**

"Goddard, what's whiteish goop on your face?" **Jimmy asks**

"Bark Bark" **Goddard nervously responds with**

 **Jimmy licks it up off his finger**

"Ooh! It's salty!" **He exclaims**

 **Donkey and Goddard blush**

"Anyways, it's time to eat!" **Announces Shrek**

 **Jimmy scrapes off the rest of Donkey's love goo onto his waffles**

"Man, These really ARE good!" **Says Donkey**

"Eh, well, we tried our bes-" **Says Shrek before getting cut off by a blinding flash of light outside**


	4. Chapter 4

**A faint, yet growing sound similar to that of nearby helicopters looms over Shrek's head, getting louder and louder until he awakens**

"Huh? Where am I?" Shrek asks to seemingly no one

 **Shrek gets up and sees he's in a wasteland filled with smog and broken down plants and buildings**

"Donkey? Jimmy? Gingy? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" Shrek pleads even though he knows yelling is useless as no one is going to help him

"Wait a minute" Shrek stops "This looks like Far Far Away! This must mean my swamp is 40 miles to the east!"

 **Shrek starts running to his swamp**

"At my speed, I'll be there within an hour!" He exclaims before accelerating

 **~45 Minutes Later**

"Phew! Home, sweet, ho- OH NAE!"

 **Shrek starts before seeing his run down, broken swamp looking way more desolate than usual**

"What happened?" Shrek questions

 **He breaks the door open as it is sealed stick**

"DONKEY? JIMMY? PINOCCHIO? ANYBO-"

 **Shrek starts before noticing his worst fear come true**

 **In Donkey's room, Shrek finds a frail, charred skeleton of donkey with his flesh melted onto the floor**

"No... _NO_!"


	5. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: center;"strongAt the Neutron residence/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Now where is Jimbo? I haven't seen that rascal in a few months! First my wife dies, now I've lost my son! Isn't this a bottle of pickled peaches!" Hugh exclaims/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongFrom outside/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;""You hear that, Carl?" Asks Sheen/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hear what?" Carl asks, pulling his face from a jumbo jar of peanut butter/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Jimmy's ACTUALLY missing!" Sheen answers/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I thought he was in college" Carl says/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Carl hes 13" Sheen says/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well i don't know, he's pretty special, and not the kind my doctor says i am!" Carl answers/p  
p style="text-align: left;""C'mon Carl! We have to investigate!" Sheen states/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThey walk to Jimmy's Lab's exterior/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Now what's the passcode again?" Sheen asks/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh i know this one! He let me decide it if i let him ride a llama at my birthday party!" Carl answers/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What? You let him ride Taquisha?" Sheen asks/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongCarl leans in to the machine/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Carl is smart too" Carls says/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emAccess Granted/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Really, Carl?" Sheen asks/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Just go inside" Carl says/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongEND OF CHAPTER/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
